Operation: Twin Terrors Down
by Fuchsia Prime
Summary: Remember when Ruby said that she got into a prank war with the twins? Well this is what started it all! Set in the earlier Chapters, this is a little oneshot just for you!


Operation: _Twin Terrors Down_

The first thing that I felt that morning was the cold air about me, and the warm spark of my guardian below me. I opened my eyes and looked down at the dark optics of Ratchet. I slowly inched my whole-body forwards, still staring at him. I had to be careful though, because his servos were cupped under me in case he got up quickly in the middle of the night, and I do not want him to wake up just yet. When I made it to his neck, I carefully set one bare foot down in a spot of his neck where I would not choke him. And swung the rest of my body onto his face.

And just as fast as that, the dark optics quickly brightened as he woke. " _Ruby, why are you on my face?"_ he said.

But with me on top of him, it sounded more like, " _Uby, hy oo nn hy ace?"_

I laughed, " _Good Morning, Ratchet!"_

I felt his fingers wrap around my tail, as he lifted me off his face, and set me down in his other servo. He looked at me with a funny grin, " _Good morning to you, Ruby."_

 _Uh oh_ I thought _he has that grin…_

I could feel something tickly on my wings, making me giggle. And then, I felt Ratchets metal fingers begin to tickle my wings.

 _"HAHAHAHAHA RATCHET STOP HAHAHAHAHA"_ I called out, my laughter echoing through the room.

But the tickling did not stop, Ratchet said in a humorous tone, " _But you were on my face plates, and startled me. IS this not good enough punishment?"_

I could not answer, laughing so hard. I could feel the tickling move from my wings to my sensitive belly and armpits, making me laugh harder. Ratchet laughed with me, and soon he noticed when I had had enough, and was out of breath. And we just sat there for a couple of seconds, and then, I went on the attack.

I jumped onto Ratchets shoulders, and grabbed one of the sensitive wires on his neck. I first lightly stroked the wire, then tickled it, causing my normally stoic guardian to give out a single laugh. He then looked over to me, " _Ruby, think about what I think you are about to do."_

I just smiled and said, " _This is for you, Ratchet!"_

I then attacked the most sensitive parts of his robotic body, using my database of the most sensitive plating. I ran my fingers over where his belly would be, attacked a part of the neck, a bit of the back. And he laughed so hard, and I laughed too, having fun. He has a nice laugh, I wish that he would do it more often. But I soon stopped, allowing him to catch his breath.

We both had goofy smiles, and I sat on his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Instead of driving today, we were up early enough to just relax and walk to the mess hall. We passed another set of Guardian and Charge, in the form of Bumblebee and Sam. I called over to Sam, " _Som have a good night's rest last night?"_

He was also in his pjs, and he looked over to me, sharing the same goofy grin, " _I would have, but_ _ **somebot**_ _snores!"_

Bumblebee held up his arms, saying over the radio that he didn't. But then, Sam asked, " _So, how did Operation YouSoFunny go?"_

Ratchet looked at me, as I answered, " _Operation YouSoFunny was a success. After hearing from Private Hidelegger, we can put Operation Funnyboy to the test."_

He nodded, saying, " _Good job, Private WrenchMaster."_

Ratchet was looking at me weird, as was Bumblebee to Sam. But he did not go into it, just sending his confusion through our bond. We kept walking, as the mess hall was on the opposite side of the base. And we soon came across Ironhide, who was with Lennox. Sam called out to Lennox, " _Hey, we need to talk!"_

Ironhide looked over to Ratchet, who must have used the com. To communicate with him, because Ironhide came to stand next to us. Lennox looked over to me, " _Private WrenchMaster, how did Operation YouSoFunny go this morning?"_

I smiled, " _For both me and Private HoneyBoy it was a success, Private HideLegger."_

" _Good, we can begin Operation FunnyBoy today then."_ He called back.

Sam called out before I could, " _Yup, but we need all the bots together for this."_

Ratchet looked at all of us, asking, " _What are you three up to?"_

I looked to Lennox, " _HideLegger, Permission to tell Ratchet?"_

He nodded, and begain whispering to Ironhide, who must already know. I turned to Ratchet, " _We are doing a massive prank war. We want to get Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the end, because they got our guardians. We know that they got you with Rubber wrenches, Ironhide with confetti filled cannons, and Bumblebee with a stuffed Sam. We still do not know where the stuffed Sam came from, but it really got him mad. So, we wanted to know if you guys were ticklish first which was Operation YouSoFunny. Now it is on to the second phase, with we need to recruit Optimus in this, Operation FunnyBoy."_

Ratchet nodded, and said, " _As long as nobody ends up in my med bay."_

" _Well, the twins might…."_ I said, tailing off.

Ratchet then said, " _That would be ok."_

I smiled, and looked ahead, and saw the door to the mess hall. I got into Ratchet's servo, and he lowered me to the ground. I watched Sam and Lennox also get lowered to the ground, and then we walked into the mess hall. It was loud, but today the food was good. But all I could think about was the next Operation. The was clearly on the others minds too, but we payed no attention to each other, sitting on opposite sides of the room. As not to bring attention to ourselves.

I sat next to the computer people, who were discussing how hard it was to run the computers. I listened a little bit, but I though mostly on how we would get Optimus on our side. Then, it hit me, I needed blackmail! But really the only ones with blackmail would be…Mirage, Sideswipe, and Optimus himself. I looked in Sam's direction, and made a special hand sign. It was time for us to have a meeting.

 _ ***Time Skip – The meeting: 08:00***_

When the three of us finally got together, I started off the meeting.

" _Welcome Privates, I would like to say that we have all graduated to Agents now. Please state if you would like to change your name, and what you would like it to be."_ I began.

Lennox raised his hand, " _I as Private HideLegger, would like to change my name to Agent Ironwill."_

I said, " _Accepted, Agent Ironwill."_

Sam seemed to like his code name, so I kept going. " _Our next order of business, Agents Ironwill and HoneyBoy, is Operation FunnyBoy, wich consists of getting Optimus Prime on with us. And I have thought on the subject, and figure that Blackmail would be the most effective way, if he does not cooperate."_

Sam asked, " _And where would we get, said black mail?"_

" _Agent HoneyBoy, we would get it from Mirage. Now, who would like to acquire such things?"_ I asked.

Lennox stood, " _Permission to do so, Agent WrenchMaster?"_

I looked At Lennox, " _Permission Granted, I will see you in a couple of hours."_

 _ ***Time Skip – Outside Optimus Primes Office – 11:00***_

We all stood outside of Optimus's Office, and I was the first to knock on the door. Lennox held the picture blackmail under is left arm, and Sam held a small folder in his right hand. I rapped on the human sized door, the metal making a clanging sound.

" _Come in"_ said the deep voice of Optimus Prime.

Opening the door, I could see the large desk. And behind the desk sat the glorious leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. I could see the ladder that was for humans to climb up onto such desk and be eye level with the Prime. I looked up at Optimus, " _Permission to come onto your desk, sir."_

Looking in our direction, he spoke, " _Yes, you may come up."_

I grasped the metal rungs of the ladder, and then looked at Sam and Lennox. I opened my wings and said, " _How about you to climb up, I can just fly."_

They nodded, and I flapped my wings, rising in the air. The warm air currents lifting me up onto the large metal desk. It was a clean desk, only a few data pads were on it, and I was at optic level with Optimus. I cleared my through, and tried to stay formal, " _Optimus Prime, we have a proposition to make with you."_

Optimus looked at me, and my comrades, who were now standing in a flanking position with me. He said, " _And what would your proposition be?"_

" _We would like you to join us. We are in the process of getting back at the gold and silver twins for pranking our guardians and friends. We believe that they need the payback, but we need your help to make this happen."_ I said.

" _And what would I be doing for this?"_ asked Optimus.

Sam spoke for me, " _Nothing much, just…turning off a few cameras, you could say. We would let you know when we need your help."_

" _And If I do not do this?"_ asked Optimus, trying to get information.

" _You would not want some of these to get out into the open. Would you?"_ I asked, having Lennox show Optimus the Pictures.

Optimus gasped, " _And how did you come across these?"_

" _We will keep our source a secret. Now do you agree."_ I asked.

Optimus sighed, " _Alright, as long as nobody gets hurt."_

I smiled, " _Thank you for your business, Optimus Prime."_

And we all walked out of the room, and once we were out of earshot, Lennox said, " _So Operation FunnyBoy was a success."_

I said, " _Yes, all that is left to do is Operation TwinTerrorsDown"_

The twins will not know what hit them, as we got all the supplies we needed. And now it was time for Optimus;s help. We used an old phone of Sam's to text to the Prime:

 **Optimus Prime, we need you to turn off all cameras in the Autobot Hall to Ratchet's Med Bay please. Please blink the lights on and off when this is complete.**

This happened in the next couple of minutes, we watched the cameras turn off, and the lights blink. We quickly ran to the Twin's room, where they lay in a stasis nap. I called over to Ironhide, who had been behind us to pick them up, and we carefully carried them to the med bay. Now, we did the deed, and then Ironhide and Ratchet carried the twins back to their beds, and we waited for the morning.

 _ ***Time Skip – Rec Room – 09:00***_

Lennox, Sam, and me sat on the Autobot sized couch in the rec room with our Guardians, and Optimus. Optimus sat in an oversized, Autobot sized, chair, and he kept looking towards the door, waiting for the Twin's entry. It did not take too long, as we heard a pair of screams echoing from the Autobot Hall, which was right next door.

Sideswipe was the first to arrive, and we all laughed at his appearance. We had found out that he was the mastermind behind the rubber wrenches, and that he had also pranked Optimus once with green paint. So, we covered his body in green flames and rubber wrenches, including a single rubber wrench stuck to his right servo. His voice was also changed from a male's voice, to one that seemed more feminine.

Sunstreaker was next, and he was the mastermind of Ironhide's confetti filled Cannons, and the stuffed Sam. So, as retaliation we covored him in glued on confetti, and made little stuffed versions of himself. The little stuffed Sunstreakers were placed also all over his body, making him scream about his "precious paintjob." His voice was also changed, but from English to a voice like Bumblebees from Transformers: Prime. So he only spoke in beeps, boops, and whirs.

We Laughed SO hard, but this was not the only part, They had also been woken up by being tickled, and I would not suggest that they transform. Which they did and transformed back as soon as they realized. They transformed together now, to form an Ice-cream truck. One that looked hilarious. They were fuming, and swearing to get whoever did this. Lennox and Sam ran out of the room, causing them to know tow of them. But then I stared to run out, but not before saying: " _That's what you get when you mess with our Gaurdians! You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us!"_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey guys, this is a little oneshot that I created just for you! I wanted to show something funny, and who knows. Maybe more will come from Agents WernchMaster, HoneybBoy, and Ironwill.**_


End file.
